


Nice to meet you Tommy, I'm Dream!

by Awkwardtwt, RumourOfCake



Series: Bibliothecary [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bibliothecary, Gen, Immortality, Implied Reincarnation, Libraries, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwardtwt/pseuds/Awkwardtwt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumourOfCake/pseuds/RumourOfCake
Summary: Whilst visiting the library, Dream bumps into a boy that he never exactly wanted to see again. It is a shame that Tommy doesn’t remember, maybe that way he would have stayed away from Dream.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Bibliothecary [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127405
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70





	Nice to meet you Tommy, I'm Dream!

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t edited this.

Frowning slightly, Dream closed the covers as he finished reading the second volume of “An Ode to L’Manburg” and slotted it into the shelf in front of him. He would never forgive the Dream of that time and rereading the horrid tales of his past life made him sick to the stomach. 

This time, he’ll definitely make sure they’re safe.

“Hey you!” A young voice suddenly whispered to his right, startling Dream as a young boy in a red and white shirt prodded him on the shoulder. “Why do you have a mask?” 

Dream paused, gasping softly as he vaguely recognised the now much younger teen.

“Tommy…?”

The boy, no older than 14, gasped as Dream spoke his name. “How did you know my name!” Tommy asked, although it came out more like a demand. “Are you a stalker?”

Struggling as he held back tears, Dream choked out an apology and an explanation. “I…I’m sorry. Karl told me all about you.” 

Tommy flopped onto a bean bag next to the shelf, still making eye contact with Dream. “Why are you apologising, mask man?”

“Dream. My name is Dream.” 

Scrunching up his face in that oh so familiar way, Tommy offhandedly complained that ‘Dream’ was a stupid name before asking again. “Why’re you apologising, big man?” 

A glance at the L’Manburg history book sitting on the shelf. Dream sighed, wiping tears from his eyes as they threatened to fall. “It’s nothing,” Dream mumbled, reaching out to ruffle Tommy’s hair. The kid yelled in surprise and started laughing, momentarily forgetting his previous questions.

Tommy stayed by him as he read his own book, one aptly named ‘Theseus’, waiting until an older teen that Dream immediately recognised as Wilbur stalked over to their claimed couple of bean bags.

“Tommy, what the fuck are you doing over here?” Wilbur asked with an annoyed and tired expression on his face, however Dream could tell that he was clearly relieved that the younger was safe. 

“You’re la~te.” Tommy giggled, leaning more into his bean bag. “I’ve been here for ages!” he added on, pointing at his watch for extra emphasis. Wilbur groaned as his younger friend mocked him, although both of them knew the real reason why he was late. 

“The library doesn’t just show up on command and you know that, Tommy.” The glasses wearing teen reminded as he picked “An Ode to L’Manburg” back off the shelf. “It took me several tries to try and run into the correct alleyway even the first time that I visited this place.”

Pulling up the younger from his comfy position sunk into the bean bag, Wilbur nodded to Dream before taking off with his pseudo-brother in tow. The masked immortal sighed as he watched the two slink off into another corner which also seated Eret and Tubbo, pulling said mask down slightly to sip his apple juice. All four of them looked in his direction as Tommy excitedly launched into another ramble, telling Dream that it was obviously about him. However all of them smiled politely and waved, which he returned confusedly. Tommy was the most passionate of them all, throwing both his arms into a large gesture. 

Wilbur pushed Tommy back onto the seat soon after, probably nagging at his friend to not bother someone that none of them even barely knew. Pretending not to care about the whispers around him, Dream carried on drinking his juice and staring up into the second floor above him. 

Maybe one day, Tommy will forgive him-

...Ah, who is he fooling? That’s impossible.

Dream wouldn’t forgive himself either. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a canon SMP!Dream apologist


End file.
